


Give the (Wo)Man A Hand

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons), hidetheteaspoons, SeeBeeStrellacott



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robin gets a new fren, Shameless Smut, Strike lends a hand, and gets very hot and bothered, caught in compromising positions, wanking in the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/hidetheteaspoons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeBeeStrellacott/pseuds/SeeBeeStrellacott
Summary: Robin buys a new toy and just can't wait to try it out.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any similarities to other fics is unintentional. We thought about not posting this, but decided it would be a shame to let our work go to waste.  
> We hope you enjoy our version!

Robin got up to make yet another cup of tea. Her caffeine consumption was significantly higher than average today, and she felt jittery and bored. Of course, it was because she was bored that she kept getting up to make tea or coffee. And so a vicious cycle of caffeination and boredom had kept her pacing a circle from her desk to the kitchenette, and invariably to the loo. The last of the biscuits had disappeared around mid-morning, so now all she had to occupy her mouth was, of course, more caffeine.

There were no client meetings to look forward to, payroll had already been dealt with, and files had already been updated. Apart from the frequent trips to the small toilet on the landing, the caffeine had had a positive effect on her productivity. However, this also meant that Robin now had an entire afternoon of absolutely nothing with which to occupy her time. The thought of staring at Strike’s empty chair in an empty office filled her with something close to depression, and the need for more caffeine.

Pat had been sick for a few days with bronchitis, and so the partners had taken it in turns to man the office phone. Strike and Barclay were out on their only two surveillance cases at the moment, and Hutchins was taking a much overdue day off, so it was Robin’s turn to manage the office, alone. The phones were unnaturally silent, and the clock seemed to tick away the minutes with inordinate sluggishness. Just as Robin was considering a new filing system for the nutter drawer, she decided that what she really needed was some fresh air and exercise. Something to help work off her jitters that didn’t feel like a pointless task.

It was still before noon, but the coffee had also made her hungry, so she thought she would treat herself to an extra long lunch break. After all, she had already accomplished quite a lot for one day. She wound her scarf tightly around her neck and donned her jacket. It was unseasonably warm for February, but the wind nipped at her cheeks and her nose, and she was glad of the soft cashmere of her scarf. The fabric slid across her neck almost seductively, tickling at the sensitive skin near her - 

_Fuck’s sake,_ Robin thought irritably, _I really need a good shag._

If she was honest with herself, the caffeine was only part of the reason for her jitters today. The truth was that she had had the dream again last night. The dream where an unbelievably hunky man made love to her over and over again. A man that in each successive dream became hairier and hairier. A man that, last night, had had a shocking resemblance to Strike.

Robin had woken frustrated, unsatisfied, and embarrassed. She never thought of her partner in that way - never allowed herself to - but it seemed her subconscious had other ideas. Normally when she would wake in the morning, horny and alone, she would bring herself off with the small clit vibrator she owned, but it had finally given out about a month ago. She had been reduced to just using her hand of late, but she needed more… She needed a cock.

Her proximity to Strike on a regular basis certainly wasn’t helping. He was just so… _manly,_ with his ever present stubble, his patch of chest hair peeking out above his collar, his cologne - which she noticed he was wearing more frequently lately. And now she was having sex dreams about him! Add to that being trapped in the office all day, where she was constantly reminded that his bed lay one short flight of stairs away, and it was perfectly understandable why she was unable to sit still. No, this certainly wouldn’t do. She needed a replacement for her vibrator, and she needed it soon, before she did something stupid and got caught drooling over her partner. 

Deciding that she could spend her afternoon shopping online for a new “friend,” Robin entered the nearest cafe and ordered a sandwich with water - no coffee. Unable to force her mind to the prosaic, she turned with her back to the wall and got out her phone to browse a few adult toy websites. This was a mistake, however, because now she was getting genuinely worked up. She could feel a slight blush sweeping over her cheeks and a definite dampness in her knickers. Clicking her phone off angrily, she ate the rest of her sandwich aggressively, as if it had personally insulted her. 

Of course, it wasn’t the sandwich’s fault that she had spent Valentine’s Day alone. It wasn’t the sandwich’s fault that she hadn’t been on any dates since her divorce. It wasn’t the sandwich’s fault that her relationship with Strike still hadn’t progressed beyond the friendship stage. Sure, they had gotten closer, they were communicating better, there was even flirtation on occasion, but nothing more. When Strike had finished arranging the rota and she had seen that he had given both of them Valentine’s Day off, she had hoped, somewhat foolishly it seems, that perhaps he was going to ask her out, even if just as friends. But beyond the card and chocolates - no flowers - that had become something of a joke between them, he hadn’t so much as called. Robin had been so disappointed and frustrated that if her vibrator hadn’t already broken, it certainly would have by the end of that wretchedly boring day.

Robin dropped the rest of her sandwich back on the plate, the bread suddenly taking on the consistency of sawdust in her mouth. If food couldn’t improve her mood, perhaps a walk could. She wound her scarf back around her neck, refusing to allow herself to take pleasure in the feeling of the soft fibers against her skin, and turned in the opposite direction of Denmark Street, deciding to take a more circuitous route back to the office. She inhaled deeply, allowing the chill breeze to fill her senses. She turned down new streets at random, letting her feet take her wherever they wanted to go.

Robin came to an abrupt stop, causing a woman behind her to nearly collide with her. She was too distracted to mumble an apology as she took several steps backwards to look at the store front she had just passed. It seemed her feet weren’t taking her anywhere random at all. Robin looked at the window display of suggestive lingerie, the fluffy handcuffs around the mannequin’s wrists promising more than just clothing awaiting her inside. A quick glance over her shoulder to ensure nobody she knew was passing on the street at that moment, which would be just her luck, and she ducked inside the store before she could change her mind. 

Whatever she had been expecting, this certainly wasn’t it. The store was clean, brightly lit, and _organized_. Sales assistants were wandering through the store, offering assistance to customers. If Robin didn’t know any better, she’d think she had just stepped into The Body Shop.

“May I help you?”

Robin startled, and looked down at the young sales assistant standing in front of her. The girl was a whole head and a half shorter than Robin, and had to be 22 at most, the age where her skin still glowed effortlessly and her perfect little tits didn’t require a bra to still point upwards - which apparently she had forgone, if the hardened buds poking out of her tight t-shirt were any indication. The girl had that scraggly hair that wasn’t quite dreadlocks, but wasn’t unattractive either, swept back from her face with a bandana. Tattoos covered the entirety of her left arm, with a few designs trailing down her fingers as well. Her face was rather attractive, even given the lip and eyebrow ring. The overall effect was a carefree Bohemian style that made Robin feel oddly confident and at ease. Or as at ease as she could possibly feel, shopping for a sex toy in public.

“Oh, sorry,” Robin said as she stepped to the side, realizing she was still blocking the door.

“Are you looking for anything in particular?” the girl asked.

“Erm, yes, I’m looking for a new, erm, vibrator,” Robin said as confidently as she could.

“Any certain style you’re looking for?”

“Erm, I’m not sure. I’ve only just started looking.”

The sales assistant turned and Robin assumed she was supposed to follow behind her.

“Have you used one before that you enjoyed?”

“Erm, yeah, I had a… bullet type, but it, erm, broke a while back.”

“Okay, well all of our clitoral vibrators are on this wall. We have a few different types of bullets, if you were looking to replace that one. These here have a light suction action, which is just a little different feeling than the typical vibrator. They’re a little pricier, but totally worth it, in my opinion. This one is remote controlled, which can be fun with a partner.”

“Oh, no, I, er, don’t have a partner.”

“You might like the more traditional style then. This wall is all your standard vibrating dildos. I suggest this line, as they’re all completely waterproof and rechargeable. And then over here we have all of our rabbit vibrators. There are different styles, depending on what effect you’re looking for. I personally prefer the rotating kind, but I haven’t tried this thumping one yet. These also come in waterproof and rechargeable.

“So, I’ll just leave you to it, let me know if you need any help. I’m Sloan.” The girl sashayed away to help other customers, leaving Robin feeling a little foolish.

She blew out a breath as she looked over the selection of toys. Of course, the ones that Sloan had suggested were some of the more expensive ones. But, she didn’t buy things for herself very often, and as her last vibrator had been a cheap one, perhaps this was a case of getting what you pay for. All of the rabbit styles seemed a little over the top, but Robin had to admit that she was curious. A certain episode of “Sex in the City” came to mind, and she decided that a rabbit would indeed be the way to go. After all, it could be ages before she finally got to enjoy a toy with a _partner,_ especially one partner in particular.

Robin perused the options, carefully considering the attributes of each one. She immediately bypassed the “Triple Pleasure” style, which had an extra - and rather terrifying-looking - beaded shaft that was evidently supposed to pleasure what Robin considered to be “exit only”. After an extremely long deliberation, she finally decided on the slightly curved, g-spot model in a bright purple color. She carried her selection to the till, trying to maintain her air of confidence. 

The ruse became difficult to keep up when Sloan took the rabbit out of its package to explain all of the controls and features, how to care for and store the silicone toy, what type of lube to use, and how long it takes to fully charge. Robin zoned out as soon as the toy came out of the package, but she nodded along, pretending that she wasn’t at all freaked out by another woman showing her how to use a sex toy. Robin exited the store a few minutes later, carrying a nondescript white bag containing her new “friend” and a toy cleaner she scarcely remembered buying, her bank account a hundred quid lighter. 

She turned towards Denmark Street, her feet carrying her more quickly than usual. Robin charged up the stairs to the office, and placed the bag under her desk. She drummed her fingers rapidly on the desktop for a few short moments before pulling out the bag once more. She took out the box to look at her toy, and inspiration struck. Her knickers were no less damp now than they had been all day, a situation which would most certainly need her attention when she got home. She should probably go ahead and charge the toy now, so it would be ready for her later.

She ripped into the box eagerly and pulled out the purple rabbit. The silicone felt soft and smooth in her hand, almost silky, and she immediately wondered what it would feel like slipping in and out of her. She put the toy inside the storage pouch that came with it, set it on the floor next to her desk, and plugged it in to charge. 

Robin turned on her computer, looking for nonexistent email. She resorted the files halfheartedly, just for something to do, but became bored with that task extremely quickly. Flopping back in her chair, her eyes wandered back to the satiny pouch next to her desk. The instructions said it took two hours to fully charge, but she wondered how long it would take to reach _enough_ charge. 

_Don’t be fucking stupid,_ she admonished herself. _You can’t do that here._

But even as Robin forced her mind onto any other topic, she realized that _here_ was exactly what she wanted. Her eyes fell on Strike’s chair across from her, and she could almost see his heated gaze, his soft lips, his strong arms. Heaving a heavy sigh of frustration, Robin leaned her head back in her chair, forcing her eyes up to the ceiling. She turned her head to the side, following the crack in the plaster above her, trying to work out exactly where Strike’s bed would be. She wondered what color his sheets were. Would they be dark blue to match the lurid duvet? Would they be classic white? Or would he choose whatever random color had been on sale, as he had probably done with the duvet? What about the thread count? She could imagine he would be the strict utilitarian type, that would buy a cheap, low thread count, but she could also imagine that he would have a secret, softer side that would spring for fine Egyptian cotton.

 _Well, this certainly isn’t helping,_ Robin thought, realizing her knickers were now positively soaked. She squeezed her thighs together, seeking some sort of relief and looked at her watch. It had been at least an hour since she had plugged in her rabbit. She picked it up and took it out of the pouch to play with the settings, curious to see what it would do. There were separate controls for the shaft and the little rabbit, and Robin clicked each one on, feeling it buzz against her hand. Even the lowest setting was rather powerful, and the little ears of the rabbit tickled against her palm. Intrigued, she pressed the shaft against her groin.

***

Strike looked at his watch. It was a quarter to three, and he had been watching the silent house of his mark’s mistress for nearly six hours now. The man clearly had no intention of leaving. He wasn’t sure what good it would do to wait for the adulterous husband to exit the residence. He had pictures of the man entering, pictures of the kiss the mistress received on the steps. Surely that would suffice. 

In truth, he was anxious to get back to the office. It had been a couple days since he had spent any real time with Robin, and he missed her face, her laughter, that bloody perfume that seemed to cling to his clothes after he’d been around her. He had meant to spend Valentine’s Day with her, had rearranged the rota and everything. But then like a total coward, hadn’t so much as called her. He had paced his flat all day, phone in hand, trying to work out the right words to say. In the end, he couldn’t think of anything that didn’t put him at risk of overplaying his hand, and so instead, he had reminded himself that he had always hated the holiday anyway, and had sat in his chair with a four-pack of Tennent’s, wondering how she was spending the day.

His knee bounced restlessly, willing something to happen at the house in front of him so he could possibly get back to the office to see Robin. 

“Sod it,” he muttered to himself, turning the key in the ignition of his BMW and pulling smoothly away from the curb. As he waited at a traffic light, he dialed Robin’s number, having a sudden urgency to hear her voice. It rang several times before going to voicemail. He tossed the phone irritably onto the seat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike lends a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be the smuts! Enjoy, friends!

Robin felt her cheeks growing hot. There were too many layers between the vibrator and her clit. Thanks to her sodden knickers, a wet patch had formed on her jeans, making it all the more difficult to feel the toy against her. Despite the continuous rolling of her hips and pressing of her arse into Strike’s chair, she couldn’t seem to find enough friction to satisfy herself. Growling in frustration, she threw the toy on the chair behind her, where it hummed, sounding louder than it had when it was in her soft hand. 

She stood and paused, considering the action she was about to take. She knew it was absolutely inappropriate, risky, and completely fucking _mental_ for her to drop her jeans and pleasure herself in the office, let alone in Strike’s chair. She weighed the risks and decided that she didn’t care. The chance of being interrupted was slim enough to warrant her need to get off... _immediately_ , before she spontaneously combusted.

She yanked the button and zip of her jeans open hastily, nearly popping the button off in the process. Robin effectively wriggled out of them, sliding the denim fabric over the delectable curve of her arse. They fell in a pool at her feet, and she pulled them off impatiently, her socks and casual trainers sliding off in the process. 

She was finally free. Breathing a sigh of relief, Robin reached behind her for the toy and collapsed into Strike’s chair once again. She could smell him on the chair. She could smell him all the time, even if he wasn’t in the office. A faint hint of smoke, musk, and lavender always permeated the air surrounding the partner’s desk, and she never grew tired of it. She leaned back and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of him. 

Ever so slowly, Robin raised first one leg, then the other, resting her feet on the very edge of the desk, her toes curling around it in an effort to anchor herself in place. She dropped her hand between her legs, pressing the toy to her knickers, and gently moved it against her heat. She sucked in a breath and released it shakily before she relaxed. 

The vibrator rubbed the teal lace fabric of her knickers, which were soaked. She teased herself for a little while, slowly gliding the shaft across the lace, creating a delicious friction at her groin. When she couldn’t stand the wait any longer, she shifted her knickers to the side, allowing room for the toy to slide along her folds. She knew she wouldn’t require much warm-up time at all; she was already close to coming. 

Robin moaned as she bucked her hips, pushing her pelvis forward against the vibrator. She turned up the intensity and slid the head of it into her hot and ready cunt. She gasped as it filled her, then pulled it back out, taking delight in the tingling sensation it left behind. She breathed deeply as the toy entered her heat once more, filling her so completely, that she let out a strangled cry as she felt its vibrations deep within her. 

She allowed her dream from the previous evening to play out once again in her mind. She imagined that it was Strike buried deep within her, his solid, manly form moving over her, murmuring her name hotly into her ear. At that moment, she finally allowed the toy to vibrate on her clit, the most sensitive part of her, and cried out pleasure. The sounds she made were much louder than she’d intended, but in that moment, she could only think of her impending orgasm, and the man she wanted to give it to her.

Robin worked the toy in and out, pulling and pushing, to give the sensation of thrusting, and she nearly crossed the precipice, before pausing to prolong her pleasure. She wanted to think about him within her for as long as possible. Robin grasped onto the handle of the chair within one hand, while the other was firmly wrapped around the vibrator. She arched her back and curled her toes against the wood of his desk. The thought of coming all over his chair, marking it with the scent of her sex, and forcing him to smell her all day long was nearly enough to bring her to completion. Before she realized it, Robin began to moan with each movement of the toy within her, and was barreling toward her release. In her mind, she heard him saying her name over and over, encouraging her toward the finish. 

***

Strike climbed the stairs to the office a bit quicker than his knee would have liked for him to. By the time he reached the front door, he was breathing rapidly and stopped to catch his breath. The last thing he needed was for Robin to see him winded and to chide him about overdoing it. He _especially_ didn’t need to tell her that the reason he was winded was that he wanted to see her. 

Once his breathing slowed, he opened the door to find the front office empty. He knew that Pat had been sick and that the schedule for the day had been rather empty. He closed the door behind him and saw that the door to the partner’s office was also closed. It wasn’t unusual for Robin to be working at her desk, though it did seem strange that she’d be working with the door closed when she had the entire place to herself. 

The office was eerily quiet for a moment until he heard it; a low groaning and whining sound. “Robin?” he called. _No answer._ “Robin, you alright?”

His ears were only met with the sound of louder and more frequent moans. Thinking she might be having a migraine, or even a panic attack, he strode toward the office and hastily opened the door to check on her. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him there.

“Robin?”

***

Just as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to form the perfect “o” face, Robin heard the familiar clicking and creaking of the office door opening. To her shock and horror, Strike was standing in the doorway frozen in place, with his hand still on the doorknob, his jaw slack and eyes wide. 

She sat up slightly in an attempt to cover herself, but little bloody good it would do at this point, with the traitorous buzzing of the vibrator sounding ten times louder than it had before. But Strike was quick to respond. Before she could sit up all the way, he held a hand to gesture for her to stay. Strangely, Robin didn't feel the need to be ashamed of being found by him in this state. He had an uncanny way of making her feel comfortable, even in the compromising position they’d now found themselves in. He looked at her for a long time, a question of want burning in his eyes. He never took his eyes from hers, never looked down at her to gaze at her naked form. He was focused solely on her, and it was as if she could hear his question loud and clear, _‘Do you want me to stay?’_

As if responding, Robin bit her lower lip and laid back against his chair, resuming the position she’d taken before he’d interrupted. She sighed as she relaxed into his chair, and he too lowered his shoulders, a small half-smile forming on his lips. “Don’t stop on my account,” he said softly. 

She gave him a soft smile in return and allowed her eyes to rove over his body, stopping for a beat too long at the significant bulge that had formed at his pelvis. He was turned on by her. A wave of warmth flowed through Robin, all the way from her chest to her groin, as she closed her eyes and breathed. Her dream was slowly becoming a reality. She wanted him to stay, to watch her bring herself to completion, maybe even to help her. He seemed to understand and stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. He removed his familiar brown coat and laid it across her chair. He took a seat opposite her and watched as she slid the vibrator back into her cunt. 

Robin saw his hands flex as he restrained himself and kept himself from undoing his zipper and taking her right there across his desk. She started this and she had to finish it, but there was no reason he couldn’t help if she wanted him to. “Do you need a hand?” he asked, cocking an eyebrow at her in question. 

After careful consideration, Robin once again worried her lower lip in her teeth. She nodded in Strike’s direction and swore she saw him bite back a groan at her answer. He made his way around the desk and pulled the chair directly beside her. She swiveled her hips and turned it to face him, placing her feet directly on his muscular thighs.

She reached for his large hands and placed them on the vibrator, then placed her hands over his. Robin gently guided his hands to gently move the toy within her, showing him how she liked it. His eyes were ablaze with lust and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, presumably to ease his growing erection. Robin gazed, unashamed, at his trousers. Strike saw her watching and took her by surprise by easing the vibrator onto her clit, and she went nearly boneless against the chair. Her breathing grew more rapid and she grasped the arms of the chair, struggling to keep herself up. 

A smile crossed Strike’s face and he pushed the vibrator away from her clit, and Robin nearly sobbed at the loss of sensation. He chuckled and immediately placed it back on the most sensitive part of her, causing her to buck her hips up against the toy. It was only a matter of time. Strike was watching her intently, waiting for the moment when he’d see her break, see that wonderful face he’d seen when he first walked in; head thrown back, eyes shut tight, mouth open wide in anticipation of her orgasm. 

As he guided the toy within her soaking wet cunt, Robin allowed herself to be vocal, releasing small whimpers and moans at the feel of the toy moving within her, more importantly, at the feel of Strike’s large hands controlling the thing which brought her pleasure. She heard the click of a button and felt the intensity of the toy increase and she dug her heels into Strike’s thighs. She knew she wasn’t being gentle, but his face didn’t indicate any sense of pain or discomfort. 

Strike held the vibrator to her clit and she felt herself beginning to melt beneath the pressure that was building up within her. A wave of heat rolled once more through her body, and Robin locked eyes with Strike. He could feel the shift within her breathing and movements; they both knew she was close. She tried to warn him, a brief “Sss,” escaped between moans and gasps. 

“Yes,” she heard him hiss beneath his breath. “Say it. Say my name, Robin.” 

She couldn’t speak, but suddenly reached forward and grasped his forearm for purchase, her nails digging slightly into his skin.

“Say my name when you come,” Strike practically growled.

At his words, Robin’s release overtook her. She came, long and hard, his name spilling from her lips over and over, loudly at first, then to a low whisper as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. Her body slumped back into the chair and her eyes remained closed. She wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to look him in the eyes again. 

She felt him switch off the vibrator and gently ease it out of her. He placed her feet on the floor as he stood, with the toy still in hand. “I’ll go clean up while you recover,” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice. Without opening her eyes, she simply nodded to him and waited until she heard him head out to the toilet on the landing.

Upon opening her eyes, she found herself alone in the office. She took a deep breath and sat up, reaching for her jeans, socks, and trainers. As she was lacing up her shoes, Strike returned to their office with her toy in his hand, all fresh, clean, and dry. In his other hand, he had a clean cloth. “Here you are,” he murmured, as he handed her the toy. 

“Thanks,” she whispered, looking up at him sheepishly, a pink blush blooming across her cheeks. “I’m sorry about the mess…” she gestured vaguely to the chair behind her, as he bent over to wipe it down.

He held up a hand to stop her. “Please...don’t apologize. That was...the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, so please don’t apologize for it. Because then I have to apologize for seeing it and...I don’t want to.” _A pause._ “Apologize, that is, not see it. I would...love to see that...see you...like that. Bollocks,” he swore at his bumbling attempt to compliment Robin. 

“What I mean to say is, that I’d very much like for that to happen again. But maybe somewhere a little more private…”

Robin nodded a little too quickly, and a thought, unbidden, came to her mind. “What color are your sheets?” she blurted out, without hesitation.

Strike gave her an eyebrow raise, “Would you like to come see? They’re clean…”

She nodded and smiled, as Strike reached for her hand and led her up the stairs.


End file.
